Conventional fastener and retainer assemblies of the subject type include a threaded fastener such as a nut or a bolt. Retainer that is non-rotatably coupled to the fastener head and extends laterally from the fastener to engage adjacent structure to retain the fastener head against rotation as a mating element is threaded onto the fastener. The retainer typically is a stamped element of metal construction, such as steel, having opposed flat faces. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a fastener and retainer assembly, and to provide a retainer for use in such an assembly, that uses less metal and therefore is less expensive than retainers of the prior art while maintaining adequate strength.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A fastener and retainer assembly, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes a threaded fastener having a head and a retainer projecting laterally from the head to engage adjacent structure and retain the head against rotation during threading. The retainer includes, and preferably consists essentially of, a one-piece metal stamping having raised embossments and/or a raised edge flange to strengthen the retainer against bending during use. The retainer preferably has a generally planar body from which the embossments and/or the edge flange extends.
A retainer for use in a fastener and retainer assembly, in accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, includes a one-piece metal stamping having a hexagonal opening for receipt over the head of a retainer, and raised embossments and/or a raised edge flange to strengthen the retainer during use. The hexagonal head of the fastener, which can be a nut or a bolt for example, preferably is non-removably assembled to the retainer, such as by having one or more corners of the hexagonal head staked against the body of the retainer. The retainer may have linear side edges that extend toward each other away from the hexagonal opening. In preferred but exemplary embodiments, the retainer is either flat or L-shaped as viewed laterally of the fastener opening.